Like What You See?
by LameyDovey
Summary: Be careful who you get into bed with... Why, you could end up with someone like... a Malfoy. DMHG.


**Disclaimer: **Nothing that you actually recognise is mine. 

* * *

_Be careful who you get into bed with..._

**Like What You See?**

It was one night when someone, possibly a Dark wizard, infiltrated the Hogwarts castle and put everyone on high alert. The anxious teachers immediately dispersed the students from their houses and had them all gathered to spend the night in the Great Hall. Although no restrictions were set, the students all preferred to sleep with their own housemates. Soon, there was an obvious division - the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs took the corners nearer to the front of the hall while the Slytherins and Ravenclaws took the end closer to the main doors.

During head count, some Gryffindors joked that the Slytherins had rushed to the corner near the doors because they wanted to be the first to evacuate the building in case of any danger that might enter the hall.

"I hope that the infiltrator would be foolish enough to come in through the main doors... then he could first curse all the Slytherins lying by his feet," one evil Ron Weasley commented and laughed quietly, with Harry and Seamus snickering slightly by his side.

Professor McGonagall cast them a warning glance as they were not allowed to talk unnecessarily in the hall.

Soon, everyone was settled and only the teachers were made to patrol the school grounds while prefects from each house took shifts to maintain order in the hall. Right this moment, Hermione, ever the studious yet can-be-quite-forgetful one, suddenly told Harry, in a hurried whisper, that she had yet to extinguish the fire she was using to boil a sample potion. It could be highly explosive if the potion was heated for longer than five hours and what made the matter worse was that dawn break was still six_ long_ hours away...

--------------------------------------------

The main doors of the Great Hall were only slightly open to allow for more air ventilation, causing Hermione to have to strain and straighten her back such that the doors would not betray her entry. Then, she was so glad that Slytherin prefects were such slackers as said prefects were dozing off behind the teachers' dining table at the front of the hall, missing her stealthy entry.

However, once she managed to slip past the doors, another great obstacle stood in her way - the numerous (alive) bodies of the Slytherins lied sleeping before her in a disorderly manner, hindering her way back to the Gryffindor camp. As she planned her way past these Slytherins with _extremely_ ugly sleeping positions (and poses), noises pricked the silent air... causing Hermione to react most responsively - she plopped herself down into one sleeping bag that was, for reasons unbeknownst to her, empty. While in the comfort of a magically well-cushioned sleeping bag, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, pretending to be a normal student who had fallen asleep when in fact, her pulse was racing with the apprehension that she might get caught being out of bed without permission.

In a few seconds time, the doors creaked open and in came Professor Hooch. The very first thing that she did was bark at the Slytherin prefects: "Do the five of you still want your_ badges_?" she threatened, her voice a good mix of menace and quietness.

Hermione heard hasty footsteps of the prefects next. She guessed that was them getting up from the chairs and stationing themselves on the raised platform, in front of the dining table, and _pretending_ to survey the area. However, it clearly satisfied Hooch as she hurriedly walked off, pulling the creaky doors back to their former position.

Then, Hermione gradually turned on her back so that she could face the front of the hall where the prefects stood. She peeked her eyes open and observed the prefects and her surrounding. _Damn, _now_ they're wide awake,_ Hermione thought as she saw the few prefects keeping their eyes on the many sleeping students in the hall. Hermione thus settled deeper into the sleeping bag. She had to lie still until a change of shift or some other form of 'action-packed' distraction...

Just then, she saw a terribly familiar face right before her. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were drawn together, creasing his forehead... He was having a bad dream, Hermione deduced. Then, she noticed that the starlight from the enchanted ceiling had the most _magical_ effect on him, making his usually light blond hair and pale, bloodless face glow lightly in the dark. His sharp features were de-emphasized by the soft starlight and also the shadows cast by those free strands of hair obscuring parts of his face. It made him look more welcoming than Hermione had ever seen him.

All in all, he looked quite very _pleasant_, Hermione thought, though she knew that the word '_pleasant_' actually did little justice to how he really looked. On the other hand, he was _Draco Malfoy_ - certainly she was not expected to praise him like he really was a sex god or something along that disgustingly sexual line? Or it might not even have to be related to sex. But the mere mention of pleasantness was the extreme a Hermione Granger could use to describe this one Draco Malfoy.

Going against the wishes of her sane mind, Hermione's vision kept lingering over the charm emitting from his sleeping face. The insane bit of her mind continued to explore an unlikely scenario: If Malfoy were to keep up with this look when his eyes were _open_, it was fairly likely that _even_ Hermione could have her resolution wavered and skip her way to join the unofficial _Draco Malfoy fan club_ (figuratively speaking).

The captivated Hermione was still observing Draco Malfoy's face when suddenly, a kick in her knee and a high-pitched, louder-than-necessary voice resounded in the Great Hall, effectively pulling her out of her trance. The unwelcomed noise exclaiming "_Who the hell?!_" stirred many and some groaned the very same phrase as they got rudely awoken by this grouchy cow, no,_ girl_ - Pansy Parkinson.

But then, she had a reason to be grouchy: her sleeping bag was strangely taken up by some bushy haired Muggleborn while she was away for the loo... Just when Pansy had secured a position right next to _her_ Draco for the night!

It was just Hermione's luck that Draco Malfoy was a light sleeper... At the first word Pansy yelled, his eyelids _flew_ open and soaked in the scene of Hermione _admiring_ his face before Hermione could react by turning away from him. Hermione's insides squirmed, dreading what was to come now that many were awake and she was caught red-handed that she had been, to put it bluntly, _ogling_ at the notorious Malfoy in his sleep.

Hermione's reputation was at stake!

Needless to say, it did not help Hermione in the situation when Malfoy waited a second for the awoke crowd to quieten down for a bit before he smirked insolently at the stunned Hermione and said, in an oddly _loud_ fashion, "Like what you see, _Granger_?"

**_-end._****  
**  
**A/N**: Someone has to tie my brain up, aim a wand at it and stop my fussing over fanfiction for two weeks! My exams are so at stake now but I can't stop myself from typing and reading x: Lol! Anyways, hope you like the story! Please do leave me a **review** and give me an idea of how I'm doing! I'll definitely respond to you be your review a good remark or a bad one [:


End file.
